1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator control unit.
2. Background Art
The actuator control unit has become compact year by year. In particular, constructing a solid circuit by arranging a metal conductive plate such as a bus bar or the like so as to achieve a reduction of a mounting area of a connoted board greatly contributes to a downsizing of the control unit.
There has been conventionally known a unit which is mainly provided with bus bars transmitting an electronic signal and an electric power, a resin for insulating between the bus bars and the like as the other structure bodies than the circuit board, and arranges the bus bars while covering with an insulating material (refer, for example, to patent document 1 (JP-A-2000-156922 and patent document 2 (JP-A-2002-359020)).
The inventors of the present invention have considered to further downsize the structure body of the actuator control unit in the light of a layout in a moving body such as a vehicle or the like. However, since the prior art is structured such that the bus bar is embedded in an inner portion of the resin, a space for fluidizing the resin is necessary around the bus bar, and it is hard to form a space between a pedestal for a flat cable to be connected, and the bus bar. Accordingly, it is hard to further downsize.